dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Weapon Enchantment
Weapon Enchantment is the process of giving weapons elemental Archmagick enchantments; enchantments can be either permanently embued on a weapon as part of its attributes, or temporarily bestowed by a Mage, Sorcerer or Mystic Knight. Overview :See also : List of Enchanted Weapons and Category:Elemental Weapons In Dragon's Dogma a weapon will perform either physical or magical damage, or sometimes a weapon can perform both types of damage depending on its nature and/or the nature of the skill or spell selected by the character. A weapon may then be enchanted with one of the five Archmagicks, giving it additional magical damage specifically targeted at an enemy's weakness; enemies can be resistant to specific elements which can cause an elemental buff to work against the attacker. An enchanted weapon will also be able to inflict element-specific damage or status effects; for example, a Fire enchanted sword or staff gains the ability to inflict the Burning debilitation. In the case of physical weapons, adding enchantment allows the weapon to perform an additional magical damage attack, making the weapon scale greater in power due to factoring the holder's magic attack stat. This can make the weapon attacks of a character that has leveled up mostly in magic-using classes very potent. For magic-based weapons such as archistaves and staffs, the addition of an elemental component allows elemental debilitations, effects, and benefits, but does not give an increase in power to specific spells. As an example, a Bolide is a Fire-based spell; enchanting the archistave with Fire does not increase Bolide's elemental damage component; instead, the enchantment boosts the amount calculated off the magick user's base Magic Attack (MATT) stat, making the spell's MATT component more powerful. Additionally enchanting with an element different from that of a spell cast does not affect the nature of the spell, but will still give an overall magic power boost, even if the elemental characters are different. Enchantment spells , followed by multiple ice enchanted Magick Bolts.]] :For lists see Category:Enchantment skills In addition to permanently enchanted physical and magical weapons which may be found or bought, any weapon may be temporarily enchanted with an archmagick, giving the benefits of an enchanted weapon for a short period of time. In general, an elemental spell will temporarily overwrite any permanent or previous temporary elemental enchantment; with one exception these spells do not stack. Casting a weaker variant of any element on an already temporarily-enchanted weapon will overwrite the first enchantment's effects with that of the lesser secondary enchantment. Mage, Sorcerer, and Mystic Knight all have enchantment spells or varying power and effect; most spells are available in variants matching all five archmagicks: Boons and Trances Mage and Sorcerer boon and affinity spells enchant an individual target's primary and secondary weapons with an elemental Archmagick. Mystic Knight has Enchanter and Trance spells which are respectively parallel to Boon and Affinity spells. The Enchanter and Trance spells are shorter in duration, and affect the entire party with a single cast. Whilst boon type spells enchant the main and secondary weapon of the recipient, enchanter type spells enchant only the primary weapons of the group. The magic boost from one rank of spell to another (eg boon to affinity) is generally small - the increase in power is noticeable in term of secondary effects - for example a dark affinity enchanted weapon is more likely to give a critical hit than a dark boon enchant. Addtionally the durations of the spells increases: In addition to giving an elemental boost, these spells give a magic power boost weapons - the effect varies but can typically give a 10-30% boost in magick damage against non-magick resistant enemies. The power is related to the casters innate magick ability, but not the quality of their staff, or its enchantments. Although more than two Boons may be cast sequentially by a pawn when requested, a Mage or Sorcerer pawn will stop after casting two Affinities or Pacts when requested and must be asked a second time to complete the elemental buff of the entire party. This specific command is the left d-pad button. Self enchantment The Boons, Affinities, and Pact spells can be cast on the caster, and the Trance based spells always enchanted the invoker's weapon. Certain enchantmetns can only be cast on the caster's own weapon - these are primarily Mystic Knight spells. Extending enchantments *The augment Perpetuation extends the duration of temporary enchantments when this augment is equipped by the caster by approximately 30%. Exceptions include some Mystic Knight shield spells, Dark Anguish, Abyssal Anguish and the MK's Enchantments/Trances/Invocations; duration of these spells are not lengthened by Perpetuation. The Mystic Knight's shield spells are, instead, directly affected by the Gauntlet attribute "Boosts the power of normal and magick shields." which affects damage output rather than duration. *Perpetuation stacks with Dark Arisen equipment that "Extends duration of attribute boosts applied to you." For example, a Pact cast by a pawn with Perpetuation on an individual with Gauntlets or Claws bearing this attribute lasts for six-and-a-half minutes. *Dark Arisen armor with the permanent attribute "Extends duration of attribute boosts applied to you." extends the duration of all applied elemental enchantments. Notes *The elemental spells of the staff and archistaff core skills Magick Bolt and/or Focused Bolt can be different depending on whether the enchantment is permanent or temporary - for example the archistaff Stagnant Surge produces much faster moving dark bolts than those produced from enchanting a staff or archistaff with Dark Affinity. This effect is most noticeable with holy, dark and ice elements. Spell enchanting a permanently enchanted staff will change the spell type even if the elements are the same. *Unlike normal shields with permanent enchantment (such as the Scorched Pelta), the Mystic Knight shields with permanent enchantments (eg Thunder Kite Shield, Lustrous Greatshield and Purged Buckler) do not transfer that element to their attacks or spells - however the enchantment's magick boost will apply to the magic attack component of any spell cast with the shield and multiply damage Reflected back by a perfect block or Riposte-charged perfect block. See Reflect for more discussion of Reflect's complicated effects. *Enchantment does not affect unarmed combat and pawns will not attempt to enchant an unarmed Arisen or other ally. Nevertheless, an unarmed ally can be given an enchantment; if they subsequently equip a weapon while that enchantment is still in effect the newly-equipped weapon will bear that enchantment. **The Sorcerer spell Magick Billow is technically an unarmed skill, is not boosted by weapon enchantment spells, and does not assume the elemental status of the equipped weapon. **Similarly the kicks of the strider skill Engrave are not 'enchanted' though other parts of the attack with the blade will be. *Pawns, the Arisen, escorts and other potential allies in the outside world, generally Soldiers, can all have their weapons enchanted by the Arisen. **Pawns only enchant the weapons of the Arisen and other hired pawns. **Soldiers within Gran Soren, Cassardis and the Encampment cannot have their weapons enchanted, nor can Rest Camp captains, though rest camp guards can receive enchantments. *There may not be a limit on how many enchantments can be in place at one time - at least nine weapons can be enchanted simultaneously. *Glitch: Transitioning between areas whilst your weapon is enchanted seems to disable your ability to debilitate adversaries with the Five Archmagicks. See also *List of Enchanted Weapons Category:Concepts